


His Little Something

by chibaken



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Bottom Draco, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Maybe A Little Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Size Difference, Size Kink, Size Queen Draco, Smut, Top Harry, everybody wins, he's definitely a demanding little prick though, he's maybe a power bottom?, hung harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibaken/pseuds/chibaken
Summary: Malfoy claims he can fuck anyone he wants, which is absolutely ridiculous. And Harry is going to prove it.Meanwhile Draco just wants another glimpse of Potter's cock.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I never ever expected to write this, but I'm glad I did. For A

“What? You… what?!” Harry demanded, barely managing not to choke on his mouthful of Firewhiskey.

Draco Malfoy turned his head and arched one nearly invisible eyebrow. “I don’t believe anyone was talking to you, Potter.”

“Yes, they were,” sighed Hermione from Harry’s other side. Harry continued to ignore her.

“You said you could fuck anyone you want.” Harry narrowed his eyes at Malfoy’s smirk.

“Yes, that is what I said. Ten points to Gryffindor for your flawless memory. Although I believe I said it to Pansy here, not to you.” Parkinson gave Harry a sarcastic little wave, but Harry chose to ignore her as well.

“You can’t do that. Nobody can do that.”

“Please, Potter. I could definitely do it. Practically anyone of at least average attractiveness could do it if they were willing to work hard enough.” Malfoy continued to act as if the things he was saying were not ridiculous and pompous and just plain _wrong_. 

“Bullshit. This is _clear_ bullshit,” Harry declared, turning his head to Hermione and gesturing at Malfoy as if to present him as infallible proof for some point he had been trying to make. She snorted.

Whatever. Harry turned back to Malfoy.

“Just because _you_ are incapable of working up the initiative to seduce so much as your own right hand does not mean we’re all so woefully inept,” Malfoy said with an entirely-too-pleased curl of his lip. 

“Actually, I prefer to use my left, thank you very much,” Harry replied snidely before realizing that it was perhaps not the best comeback he could have made. 

“I see. Thank you for that fascinating tidbit.” Malfoy was outright smiling by this point. As was Parkinson. And Harry had the uncomfortable feeling that were he to turn around, he would see Hermione giggling at his expense as well.

Harry flushed. “Whatever, Malfoy. You can’t go around forcing people to have sex with you. It’s wrong.”

“Nobody said anything about _forcing_ , Potter. I merely claimed that, unlike _some people_ who insist on pining away–” Here Malfoy paused to direct a pointed look at Parkinson, who was busy examining her fingernails– “any reasonably attractive person, myself included, should be capable of seducing anyone they want.”

“It’s not that easy. What if they’re not attracted to men? You can’t just seduce anyone you want. What if they’re already dating someone? Or they like somebody else? Or don’t like blondes?”

Malfoy scoffed. “Child’s play, all of it. And anyway, everybody likes blondes.”

“So you say. And what about if they hate you in particular?” Harry didn’t see how anyone _couldn’t_ hate Malfoy. He was so fucking full of himself, all the time.

“Oh? And who do you think hates me enough to refuse this?” he said, gesturing lazily at his admittedly fit body.

“Are you kidding?! Tons of people. Me, for one!”

Instead of getting angry like Harry had been expecting, Malfoy merely smiled as if Harry had said the very thing he’d been waiting for. He leaned forward in his chair, propping one elbow on his knee and his chin in his hand, and focused his entire attention on Harry. It was a little bit overwhelming.

“You think I couldn’t convince you to have sex with me then?” Malfoy’s eyes had a very interesting shape. Sure, they were grey, which was usually a pretty boring color, but they had the most unique shape, upturned and piercing. Harry wondered vaguely if Malfoy wore makeup or something.

Harry shook his head. “Of course not. You couldn’t convince Hermione either.”

“Hey! Leave me out of this, Harry.”

“Quite right, Granger.” Malfoy nodded in Hermione’s direction. “I’m much more interested in the challenge Potter poses anyway. No offense.”

“None taken,” she responded faintly.

“What are you even talking about, Malfoy? The challenge I present?”

“Well obviously I’ve no choice now but to seduce you and prove my point.”

“WHAT? Are you insane?” 

“Not insane, Potter. Merely thrilled at the chance to prove you wrong,” Malfoy smirked, eyes flicking over Harry speculatively. “So what are we betting then?”

“No. No, I refuse to go along with this.”

“You refuse to make a bet that I won’t be able to seduce you? Shall I just take that as an admission of defeat then? I’m sure there are quite a few people who’d be interested to hear that Harry Potter wouldn’t even–”

“Alright! Alright, shut up. Of course I’ll take the stupid bet. Why not? There is literally no way I will lose. I can’t believe you’re even willing to bet about this.” Harry leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms. 

Malfoy smirked again, and if that wasn’t the most infuriating thing Harry had _ever_ seen. “Lovely. So what are we betting then?”

Suddenly, Harry knew exactly what he wanted. “You have to make a sign that says ‘Draco Malfoy is occasionally wrong and he tried and failed to seduce Harry Potter’ and post it on the common room message board. And you have to sign it.”

“Hmm…” Malfoy considered. “Which common room?”

“Just the eighth-year one.”

This seemed to satisfy Malfoy. “Done. And if _I_ win–”

“No need to bother coming up with anything, Malfoy. There is literally no way you can possibly win this bet.”

“We’ll see. Am I allowed to touch you?”

Harry inhaled sharply. He was tempted to say yes just to see what Malfoy would do, but… “No. That would be cheating.”

“I see. So at least you admit that I could make you give it up with a few touches.” Malfoy hummed.

“You know what?” Harry fumed. “Fine. Touch all you want. It’s not like it’ll make any difference!”

“No no, Potter!” Malfoy said in what was clearly an attempt at a magnanimous tone, “I wouldn’t want you claiming afterward that I’d cheated!”

“I won’t! Fucking touch me all you want!”

Malfoy smiled and reached up to trail a finger along Harry’s jawline, making Harry inhale at the unexpected gesture. “Begging for it already, I see,” he said softly.

Harry clenched his jaw and was silent. 

“Er… Harry?” Hermione’s voice suddenly reminded Harry that he and Malfoy were not in fact the only two people in the universe.

“Yes?” He said, turning around, grateful for the distraction from Draco Malfoy’s finger, which had been _on his face_. 

“I don’t know if this is the best idea…” she said tentatively.

“Yeah, mate,” came Ron’s voice from across the room, making Harry jerk around to locate him standing with Dean and Seamus. Who were also looking at Harry. Along with everyone else in the entire fucking room. 

Harry felt a blush spreading across his face and wished desperately that he could be anywhere but here, at this party in the common room where apparently everyone in their year had paused their conversations to observe Harry making a scene with Malfoy about sex. And Harry hadn’t even noticed because he’d been too busy focusing on the stupid, smug git, who even now was grinning like the fucking cat who’d got the fucking cream.

Well Harry couldn’t very well back out now, could he? No matter what Hermione and Ron said. How would that look?

“It’s fine. It’ll be fine,” Harry said, trying to project confidence that he for some reason didn’t feel all of a sudden. “Come on, Malfoy.” 

He turned and made his way to his bedroom, assuming that Malfoy would follow, and doing his best to ignore the whooping and catcalling now coming from the common room. 

He closed the door when Malfoy walked into the room that Harry shared with Ron, and proceeded to cast locking and silencing spells. So that nobody would have to listen to Draco Malfoy failing to seduce him, of course. 

“Which bed is yours?” Malfoy asked.

Harry nodded towards the bed by the window, and was dismayed when Malfoy apparently took this as an invitation to kick off his shoes, crawl on top of it, and bury his face in Harry’s pillow.

“What… what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Harry was going for outraged, but for some reason he couldn’t make himself sound anything but apprehensive.

“Smelling your pillow.” Malfoy sat up on his knees, spreading them and picking up the pillow to keep it pressed against his face. “God, Potter. Do you have any idea how good you smell?” He let out a quiet moan, and Harry could have sworn that he could see Malfoy’s hips thrusting ever so slightly back and forth.

“Er… no? What… what are you doing?” Harry had not prepared for this at all. He’d been ready for Malfoy to maybe touch him and try whispering things in his ear, not hump his bed while cuddling Harry’s pillow. He wasn’t quite sure what to think.

“You’re right. Sorry.” Malfoy put the pillow down, but maintained his position kneeling on the bed, legs now spread apart as far as they would go within the constraints of his rather tight trousers. “I’ll just prepare myself for you then, shall I?” He said, smirking flirtatiously at Harry as if they were in on some joke together.

“What… prepare yourself?”

“Yeah, Potter,” Malfoy breathed, slipping off his tie. “Gotta prepare myself to take your huge cock.”

Harry choked. “My what?”

“Your big, fat cock, Potter. I’m so excited for it. Been fantasizing about your cock for years.” Now Malfoy’s fingers were slowly making their way down the row of buttons along his chest, his hips gyrating all the while.

“You fantasize about my cock?” 

“All the time.” Malfoy was now sliding his pristine white shirt off his perfect pale shoulders.

Harry made an effort to keep a hold on reality, which was clearly something entirely different from whatever was going on in front of him. “No, you don’t. You’re just saying that.”

“Am not. I’ve been thinking about it since fifth year when I saw you changing in the locker room,” Malfoy sighed, bringing his hands up slowly to play with his pink nipples. Harry noticed they were hard. “So fucking big. Love a big cock. Love your cock.”

Harry whimpered, unable to look away as Malfoy cupped himself and began to rub. Harry knew that his cock was on the larger side, of course. But he’d never thought about it much. Ginny hadn’t even mentioned it the few times they’d had sex before they broke up, unless you count tearing up and insisting that Harry move excruciatingly slowly. He had never even contemplated what it might be like for someone to fetishize him in this way. Not for his scar or his power, but for his _cock_. God. Harry reached down to touch the organ in question and realized only then that he was painfully hard. 

“Yes! Fucking touch yourself, Potter. Touch yourself while you watch me get ready for your cock.” Malfoy began scrambling out of his trousers.

“I… I can’t. The bet,” Harry said, even as he continued to rub himself.

“It’s fine. We bet about fucking, not wanking. Touch yourself. Let me see that big cock of yours.” Malfoy sounded incredibly turned on, and Harry was pleased to note that his normally pale neck and chest had turned pink and splotchy. “Please, Harry.”

Fuck it. Malfoy had a point about the wanking, and was clearly not faking being turned on. He’d even used Harry’s first name. And this was the first time Harry had ever really wanted to show off his cock, maybe even the first time he’d wanted to show off anything at all. It felt too good to refuse.

“Fuck yeah, come closer so I can see it,” Malfoy pleaded when Harry began working on his zipper. “You know, I only made this bet in the first place because I wanted another look at your cock. I know I can’t make you fuck me if you don’t want to.” Harry thought Malfoy may have sounded a bit sad as he admitted that last part.

“You… you want me to fuck you?” Harry stepped out of his trousers.

“Merlin, yes. I really want you to fuck me. Want your cock.” Malfoy was staring hungrily at the large bulge clearly visible through Harry’s pants. 

“I thought… When you said you could fuck anyone, I thought you meant you would be the one doing the fucking.”

Malfoy looked away from Harry’s cock and up at his face just long enough that Harry could tell he was surprised. Then he laughed, as if the idea were ridiculous. “God, no. Want your cock in me so bad.” Harry may have stopped breathing. “Don’t worry though. I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to. I’m not that heartless.”

“You’re not worried about losing?” Harry asked, taking a few steps closer and watching Malfoy lean forward.

“Worth it for this,” he said and licked his lips. “You know, I could suck you and it still wouldn’t count as fucking.”

And that did it.

Harry groaned and took the last step to close the gap between them, grabbing the back of Malfoy’s head and pulling it to his crotch. Forget wanking, he wanted that mouth on his cock as soon as he could get it. “God, Malfoy. You want it so bad.”

Malfoy moaned as he mouthed Harry through the thin cotton, then worked his fingers into the waistband and tore down Harry’s pants all at once. 

“Fuck yes. Amazing,” he whispered reverently, and then took Harry into his mouth. 

Malfoy clearly had some experience sucking cock, because everything his tongue did felt fantastic and he didn’t gag once, not even when he took nearly two thirds of Harry’s impressive length into his throat. And he somehow did it all while managing to make it look effortless and like he was having the time of his life. It wasn’t long at all before Harry was gripping Malfoy’s hair and babbling that he was about to come. 

Except he didn’t, because Malfoy pulled off and fell back on Harry’s bed. “Want you to touch me too.”

Harry found that he wasn’t even upset that he hadn’t been allowed to come, because suddenly he wanted nothing more than to see Malfoy’s cock.

But instead, Malfoy rolled over before awkwardly pulling off his pants to reveal what was probably the most perfect arse Harry had ever seen. It was lovely and round and seemed to glow in the dim light of the torches lining the walls. “Fuck. Malfoy. Your arse.”

“Like what you see?” Malfoy smirked over his shoulders as he flexed once and released.

“God, yes. Let me see your cock.”

For the first time that night, Malfoy seemed unsure of himself. “Just touch my arse, Potter. Please.”

Harry may have been extremely turned on, but he was in control enough not to fall for that. He lay down next to Malfoy on the bed and whispered into his ear. “I know what you’re trying to get me to do, and it’s not going to work. I’m not going to fuck you.”

Malfoy turned his face from where it had been buried in Harry’s pillow and looked right at Harry. His eyes were wide. “Come on, Potter. Finger me. I want you inside me. It won’t count if it’s just your fingers.”

Malfoy was so close and saying such naughty things and technically he was right and… Harry couldn’t resist. He raised two of his fingers for Malfoy to suck, which he did eagerly, and then lowered them to feel around Malfoy’s hole. He kept his eyes on Malfoy’s face as he rubbed teasingly around the rim before finally pushing one finger inside. 

“More, please,” Malfoy demanded almost immediately. 

“Greedy, aren’t you? I never guessed you would be like this,” Harry admitted as he examined Malfoy’s expression of bliss. 

“Like what?” he whined.

“So… slutty,” Harry said, feeling a little bit guilty for using the word, but also extremely turned on. 

“Fuck yes!” Malfoy practically keened as Harry pushed his two fingers in further. “I am. Slut for you. Slut for your cock.”

“Oh my God, Malfoy.” How could Malfoy possibly be this hot? How could he just unashamedly call himself a slut for Harry’s cock? It was the most amazing thing Harry had ever seen and he was rapidly forgetting everything except more, more, more. He wanted more. 

“Roll over.” Harry commanded. He wanted to see everything. Wanted to see Malfoy hard and leaking. 

“I…” 

Harry removed his fingers from Malfoy’s hole. “Roll over or I’ll stop.”

“I… fuck. Alright.” 

Harry didn’t understand why Malfoy seemed so reluctant. But then he rolled over, and Harry looked down for a glimpse of Malfoy’s cock and had to stifle a gasp. 

It was… not large. Not like Harry’s. Not even like half of Harry’s. Maybe like a third of Harry’s, if he was being generous. It couldn’t be much longer than three inches. And for some reason, it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. Harry lay there silently and stared, knowing he should say something to reassure Malfoy, who was clearly insecure, but unable to think of anything other than pressing his own rather large endowment to Malfoy’s little prick and seeing them side by side. Harry felt his cock twitch. 

“ _You like it!_ ” Malfoy said, and it sounded like an accusation. 

“What?” For some reason Harry felt caught out. Surely it wasn’t normal to be turned on by small pricks?

“You like my adorable cock.” Malfoy beamed. “I knew it! I knew you would understand!” He brought his arms around Harry’s neck in a display of warmth Harry would have deemed entirely uncharacteristic before he had realized that he apparently knew nothing about Malfoy’s true character. 

“Understand what?” Nothing was going at all like Harry had imagined.

“Remember I said I was obsessed with your cock?” Malfoy whispered as he nuzzled into Harry’s neck. Harry nodded and arched to give him more room. “Well that’s because I could imagine it. I could imagine how… how good they would look. Next to each other,” Malfoy whispered, pausing in his ministrations to look up at Harry through his lashes. “I knew you would see it too.”

Harry kissed him. And kissed him and kissed him and kissed him. He couldn’t get enough of Malfoy, wanted to crawl inside him and feel him surrounding his entire being. But he couldn’t do that, so he made do with licking the inside of Malfoy’s mouth and swallowing the delectable noises Malfoy was making. 

He reached for Malfoy’s cock, groaning when he realized he could fit the whole length in his palm. Suddenly their tongues weren’t enough, and Harry _needed_ to get his mouth around Malfoy’s prick. 

He didn’t think he had ever moved so quickly. He pulled off Malfoy’s mouth, scooted down the bed, and fit his mouth easily over the entirety of Malfoy’s cock. Malfoy screamed, and Harry loved it. Loved making him react like this. He had been so cool and confident earlier, and now here he was broken and screaming.

Harry, unlike Malfoy, had not had any experience sucking cocks, but like Malfoy, he did not gag. Malfoy’s cock was the perfect size to fit comfortably in his mouth, and he could even maneuver his tongue to lick it while it rested inside. He used one of his hands to massage Malfoy’s balls, which were also on the small side and, yes, when he pushed them up just the right way, he found he could fit both of them inside his mouth as well. Which he did, and then he _sucked_ , and Malfoy screamed again, and grabbed fistfulls of Harry’s hair, and abruptly pulled Harry off of him.

“Fuck me right now, Harry Potter. Forget the bet, because no way are we going to go the rest of our lives without doing this, and shove that beautiful huge cock in my arse this second.”

“Yes,” Harry replied. Because there wasn’t much else he could say to that, was there?

He grabbed the lube from the drawer beside his bed, squeezed entirely too much onto his fingers, and turned back around to find that Malfoy was already waiting for him on his hands and knees, back arched and arse protruding proudly. Harry tossed the lube away, not able to care at the moment where it ended up, and grabbed one of the perfect globes of Malfoy’s arse, roughly pushing two slick fingers in without warning.

Malfoy seemed to like that very much, because he made a desperate whining sound, but apparently it wasn’t exactly what he wanted because he also huffed out “your COCK, Potter,” and he sounded very insistent. 

“Are you sure? Won’t that hurt?” Harry asked even as he removed his fingers and began spreading the lube over himself. 

“Want it to hurt. Want to feel how big you are. Now now now now NOW! Come on, Harry.” Malfoy was humping the air, the picture of wanton desire.

“You are so fucking hot,” Harry said, and then he spent all of one second rubbing the head of his cock over Malfoy’s pink, deliciously winking hole before he gave in and pushed inside.

Malfoy screamed again, but his cries were interspersed with affirmative babbling, so Harry kept going, slipping steadily inside that perfect arse until he could feel his balls pressed against Malfoy’s soft skin.

“Oh God, you’re so good. You feel amazing.” Harry was trying very hard not to come. This was so much tighter and hotter and _better_ than he had ever known sex could be. 

“Move, Potter! I wanna feel it.” Malfoy, the poshest person Harry had ever met, had just said “wanna” and Harry couldn’t help whimpering as he began to slowly rock his hips.

He couldn’t help but remember the times he had had sex with Ginny though, and how she had cried out in pain. “Are you sure it won’t hurt–”

Malfoy made a noise of protest and then seemed to resign himself to an explanation. “Potter. Harry. Do you know why my cock is the size that it is?”

Harry gasped. Lost in the heaven that was Draco Malfoy’s arse, he’d almost forgotten about his perfect hot beautiful tiny cock. “No?”

“Well neither do I. But I suspect it has something to do with the fact that it’s practically superfluous because my arse was clearly designed to be fucked, preferably hard, so if you could stop with the unnecessary concern and just hold me down and have your way with me, it would be most appreciated.”

Harry had to stop even his gentle rocking lest he come at the picture that created. “So let me just get this straight. You’re saying that your arse was made for fucking.”

“Yes.”

“And you have a tiny cock to encourage people to focus on your arse instead.”

“Not _people_. My arse would never be satisfied by an average cock. It was made for _you_ , Potter. Yours.” Here Malfoy looked over his shoulder to raise his eyebrow at the undoubtedly gobsmacked expression on Harry’s face.

Harry swallowed. “So you’ve already had someone else as big as me then? And that’s how you know you’ll like it?”

Malfoy shifted his weight backwards, and Harry somehow managed to keep his cock inside as he folded his legs beneath himself and Malfoy sat on his lap. He turned his head and Harry could feel his hot breath ghosting over his ear, making him shiver. “I’ve never had anyone like you, Harry. And I’ve never been entirely satisfied. Now fuck me like you mean it and make me forget everyone else.”

Malfoy rose on his knees and dropped back down, grunting as he impaled himself on Harry’s cock. He did it again. And again. And Harry looked down and saw Malfoy’s tiny pink cock bouncing as he moved and then something must have finally clicked because suddenly he unfroze and found himself moving like he never had before, completely free for what felt like the first time. 

Malfoy wanted it. He clearly wanted it, and Harry was going to give it to him without holding back. He grabbed Malfoy’s shoulders and shoved him face-first onto the bed, remembering Malfoy’s request that Harry hold him down and have his way with him.

And that’s exactly what Harry did. He fucked Malfoy exactly how hard he wanted, and how fast he desired, and he gripped his shoulders and hair and even the back of his neck with however much force he pleased. And Malfoy took it all and whined and begged and screamed for more until he stopped making noise at all. Harry was briefly worried that the other boy had passed out, but when he flipped Malfoy’s pliant body over and saw his ecstasy written all over his face, he just bent him in half, pushed his cock back inside, and continued to fuck him.

Harry could feel his orgasm building, had felt it steadily building for a while now, and when he didn’t think he could hold out much longer he found Malfoy’s cock, enveloped it with his hand, and squeezed once, gently. 

That was all it took for Malfoy to scream one last time and come all over himself. Harry continued to pound into him as he watched, and when he saw a drop of come land on Malfoy’s pink cheek, he finally gave in and fell into his own orgasm.

Harry must have blacked out for a few seconds, because the next thing he knew he was laying on his back with one arm around Malfoy, who was tucked neatly into his side.

“I won.”

“What?” Harry wasn’t sure how Malfoy was capable of coherent speech after what they’d just done.

“I won. The bet, Potter. Keep up.”

Fuck. The bet. Harry thought he should probably be offended that Malfoy was bringing that up now, or perhaps worried that the whole thing had been a very convincing act. But Malfoy’s arm was hugging him tightly around the waist, and his voice sounded so very pleasant, and his arse was clearly made for Harry’s cock, and so he just couldn’t find it in himself to get upset at the moment. He was too satisfied. “So you did.”

“Yes, I did. Was I not brilliant?”

“You were brilliant.”

“Very enticing, right?”

“Extremely enticing.” Harry could fall asleep like this. After he clarified one thing. “So are you always like that, or were you doing all that just to seduce me?”

Malfoy hummed. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean.”

“Yes you do. The way you were saying all those things, being all… sexy.” It was strange that Harry should be embarrassed now, after everything.

“I can assure you that I am always sexy.”

Harry sighed. He could hardly be expected to form this question properly in his current state. “I’m sure you are. But are you always so… you know… forward about it?”

Malfoy laughed. “I didn’t say anything that wasn’t true, or do anything I didn’t want to do, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Harry made a pleased noise and allowed himself to relax, because apparently that was what he had been worried about. 

“I suppose I may have presumed a bit more than I would have the confidence to do normally. Not because I’m not confident, of course. Just because no sane person, regardless of how attractive they are, would assume they could just attack their childhood rival’s pillow and have it end in sex.” Harry chuckled, enjoying the sound of Malfoy’s posh voice rambling on as he drifted off, closer and closer to sleep. “Of course I knew it would work eventually because I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist my amazing cock.”

Harry smiled. “Love your cock.” Malfoy hadn’t seemed so confident at the time, but Harry was willing to let him tell himself whatever he wanted. A few minutes passed, and Harry let his eyes fall shut.

“Told you I could seduce you.”

“Should never’ve doubted you,” Harry mumbled.

“You’re quite alright, Potter.” Malfoy snuggled closer.

“Yeah?”

“Mm. I like how agreeable you are post-sex. We’ll have to work on convincing you to see things my way all of the time.”

“Does that mean more sex?” Harry thought he wouldn’t mind agreeing with nearly anything Malfoy said if he got another shag out of it.

“Well obviously, now that I’ve got exclusive rights to your cock.”

Harry’s eyes opened. “Hang on. What?”

Malfoy propped himself on his elbow and leaned over Harry, bending down to place gentle kisses on his face as he spoke. “Your cock, Harry.” Kiss. Kiss. “It’s mine now.”

Malfoy finally kissed Harry’s mouth, and Harry allowed it for a bit before pulling back. “And when exactly was that decided?”

“It was decided when we made the terms of the bet, obviously. I tried to tell you. It’s not my fault you didn’t let me finish.” Malfoy smiled his sly smile, kissed Harry again, and for some unfathomable reason Harry still wasn’t upset.

Malfoy noticed. “But that hardly seems like enough of a punishment, does it? After all, we’ve already established that your cock was made for my arse and vice versa. I bet you’re just dying to fuck me again.”

Harry’s cock stirred with interest and he tightened his hold around Malfoy. “Yeah.”

“Exactly.” He smiled. “So I think, to make things fair, you should have to do something comparable to what you wanted me to do.”

Harry furrowed his brow as he tried to remember what he had asked of Malfoy. It seemed incomprehensible now that he had ever thought he wouldn’t want to fuck him. “You want me to post a sign saying I was wrong?”

Malfoy hummed. “Not quite. I was thinking more along the lines of ‘Draco Malfoy has exclusive rights to my cock. Signed, Harry Potter.’”

“What!” Harry sat up, his pleasant drowsiness gone. “That’s...no! I’m not doing that.”

“What happened to being agreeable, Potter? You made a bet. This is what I want.” Malfoy’s face was set in a stubborn expression that Harry unfortunately knew all too well. 

“I thought you said you wanted the rights. You can’t claim the rights to my cock _and_ make me declare it to everyone.” Harry did _not_ fancy broadcasting his sex life to the entire year.

Malfoy frowned. “Fine, then. You have to post the notice. Whether you allow it to be true is up to you.”

Harry groaned. That was not what he’d wanted to hear.

“Of course I’d allow you to claim exclusive rights to my arse as well,” Malfoy added casually, examining the bedspread instead of looking at Harry’s face.

Harry was silent for a while as he thought about his options, and then he sighed. There was really only one choice. “And your cock.”

“What?”

“I want the rights to your arse and to your sweet little cock as well.” Harry leered at Malfoy as he pushed him back down on the bed, climbing over him. 

“And you’ll post the sign?”

“I’ll post your damn sign, Malfoy.”

“Draco.”

“Draco,” Harry whispered, and he leaned in for a kiss.

They didn’t leave Harry’s room for another hour.

* * *

When they reemerged into the common room, everyone went silent. Harry clenched his teeth together and stood rooted to the spot. He couldn’t do it. It was too embarrassing. He would normally never even consider purposely making any aspect of his life public knowledge, much less an aspect that had to do with sex. 

But he had to do it. In a way, he even wanted to do it. Draco wanted him to, and he wanted Draco, and he didn’t mind everyone knowing about that. They would know anyway when Draco didn’t post his own sign. Just, did it have to be so… blunt?

“Oh, give me that.” Before Harry could react, Draco had taken the paper from his hand and was walking over to the message board, where he went about affixing it. 

Suddenly the room was filled with nervous laughter. “You had us all a little worried there, mate!” Ron walked over and slapped him on the back, grinning. “You were in there for an awfully long time, eh? Ferret just wouldn’t give up, I suppose?”

Harry felt himself turning red.

“As if you would ever go for him. So go on, tell us what he tried! I bet he made a right arse of himself.” Ron laughed again, and Harry’s stomach clenched with the same sort of feeling he usually got before playing an important Quidditch game. 

“Er…”

That was all he managed to get out before Ernie Macmillan’s imperious voice rang out. “Everybody, listen to this. ‘Draco Malfoy is the sexiest thing I have ever seen. I never should have questioned his prowess. However, you should not expect a personal display of his astonishing skills any time soon, and if any of you tries to seduce him, you will have to answer to me. Signed, his boyfriend, Harry Potter.’ Merlin, it’s really Potter’s signature, too!”

Harry dropped into the nearest armchair and buried his face in his hands. How Draco had talked him into changing the contents of the notice, he didn’t know. If he didn’t remember every brilliant second of their second bout of sex and know for a fact that he had mindlessly agreed to every subsequent suggestion that Draco had made, he would suspect Dark magic. Draco’s offer to remove any mention of Harry’s cock had seemed so nice at the time. But this was so much worse.

Perhaps if he kept his head buried in his lap with his arms pressed over his ears for the rest of eternity, he would never have to deal with the repercussions of this. He wouldn’t have to hear people making fun of him, or being disappointed in his lack of willpower, or in Ron’s case, probably disowning him.

“Harry!”

That was Hermione’s voice. And from the way she was shaking him, she’d probably been trying to get his attention for quite a while. 

“Oh, Harry.” Harry look up at her sympathetic smile. Why was Hermione smiling? “Come on, it’s not so bad. It’s obvious he made you write that. And it’s not like anyone’s surprised anyway.”

Harry looked over at Ron, who was sitting in an armchair by the fire, face white. “Oh, alright. Maybe Ron is surprised,” Hermione conceded. “But it’s his own fault for insisting on staying in denial for so long.”

“You knew I would lose?”

“Harry, you stare at him all the time. You talk about him constantly. He’s always trying to get your attention and you always give it. You were a bit obvious,” she finished with a smile and a pat on Harry’s knee.

Now that Harry was done hiding, he noticed that it was true. Ron aside, nobody seemed especially shocked. Even Ron was now just shaking his head and drinking his way through a generous serving of Firewhiskey instead of screaming and making the kind of fuss that Harry had expected. Everyone else was chattering excitedly, and many of them even whooped or raised their glasses to Harry in a toast when he looked at them.

And then his eyes found Draco, who was in the opposite corner tightly embracing Pansy Parkinson and looking radiant as he whispered something in her ear. The two pulled apart, and she patted him on the cheek, then turned and walked determinedly to where Susan Bones, of all people, was talking to a group of her friends. Draco smiled a blinding smile as he watched her go, and Harry felt himself melt a little bit when Draco refocused that smile on him and it seemed to get just the slightest bit wider. 

Harry grinned back, suddenly positive that he could be convinced to post any number of embarrassing secrets on the message board and it would all be worth it.

“Wow,” Hermione breathed. “What did he _do_ in there? He’s got you wrapped around his little finger already!”

Harry laughed. “He’s got me wrapped around his little something alright,” he muttered, and got up to drag his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s perfect arse and his boyfriend’s perfect little cock back to his dorm room. And when the cheering and wolf-whistling started up again, he turned around and took an exaggerated bow, much to Draco’s and the crowd’s delight, and then he pulled his boyfriend to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~kudos and comments make Draco feel sexy~~
> 
> also I am tumbling on the tumbl website now, but I am so lonely please [follow me](https://o0o-chibaken-o0o.tumblr.com/) if you want to read what will probably be a bunch of drarry text posts I plan to write :*


End file.
